Recovering Love
by Ellanore Rising
Summary: ever since Sasuke left, Sakura was depressed. But then she gets sent on a mission, and meets up with a certain Sand Ninja. Can Gaara heal her broken heart, or is it simply too shattered to ever be whole again? GaaXSaku. Rated T for future content.


**This is just some stupid dream I had that won't get out of my head. I know most people like SaskukeXSakura, and so do I, but the dream was GaaraXSakura, and I just couldn't resist!!! Those of you who prefer some kind of other, sick combo, you just go on dreaming.**

Sakura closed her eyes and made a wish on a star. Ever since Sasuke left, she'd been feeling so depressed. Missions she was okay on, since they _needed_ her, but this. . . just sitting under the stars. . . was something she'd always wanted to do with Saskue. And now that he was an official traitor. . .

Naruto and Kakashi had tried to cheer her up, but she still felt really pathetic. She hadn't been able to stop him from leaving the village.

For some reason, she had to get away. So she'd gone out to the training grounds and watched the sun set. She'd lost track of how long she was out there, but eventually, the stars came out, and she made her wish on a shooting star.

"I wish I could fall in love again." she whispered. After all, Sasuke had been her first and only crush, and she'd been fighting with Ino about him for the past few years. So when he left, she decided never to fall in love again. And so far it was a living hell. Sighing, she pushed herself off the damp grass and headed home. She had a mission the next day, and needed some sleep.

"So apparently the Sand Village is still having trouble with their government, and since everybody else is still out on a mission. . ." Tsunade was saying, yawning because it was only eleven in the morning. "We thought you three should go." this said three being Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, the three girls least likely to be sent on a successful mission together.

"Um, Naruto's here, too." Hinata whispered uncertainly.

"Please." Tsunade snorted. "Naruto with government? Don't make me laugh. I'd sooner send Shizune to a strip club."

Shizune looked like she wanted to throw something at the idea of her in a strip club.

"And why not leave the Sand to it's own devices?" Ino, who was up shopping until eleven and cranky at waking up at nine, asked somewhat snootily.

"Well, they _did_ help with the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. . . And stopped Lee from being killed, you know."

Ino grimaced and nodded. That could have really turned out messy, considering Lee was drunk and on pain killers at the time.

Sakura was remembering something, too. Mainly how Gaara had nearly killed her in the Chuunin Exams a few months ago. She'd had bruises to prove it, too. And then she remembered that she'd only been slammed to a tree in the first place because she was following Sasuke. She winced at the memory of it.

"I'm not sure they'd like a bunch of girls telling them what to do. . ." Hinata said.

"Fine, then! I guess I'll send Shikamaru instead of you, Hinata!"

"What about Kiba instead of me?" Ino asked.

Tsunade groaned.

"FINE!! But Sakura stays, since politics can get messy and you need a medical Ninja!"

As if on cue, Shikamaru and Kiba walked into the room, Akamaru barking up a storm and Shikamaru looking lazy as anything else. Sakura groaned inwardly. This was going to be worse than that mission to find that fat lady's cat back in the third episode!

"So, then I said: Hey! That's not candy, that's dog food!" Kiba said, laughing at his own joke and slapping his knee. Sakura rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous! Kiba was so full of himself it should be made illegal! And as for Shikamaru, all he did was complain about Kiba, his life, the mission, and everything in general. Sakura almost couldn't wait to get to the Hidden Sand and the homicidal Gaara.

Groaning, she crawled away from the fire and into the tent to get some sleep. They'd been on the road for two days, so they were almost at the village. And in the meantime? Why, she was slowly being driven insane.

"There it is!" Shikamaru announced, pointing out the village.

"Really?" Sakura gasped, her eyes going wide with amazement. "Are we finally there?!"

Shikamaru nodded and rolled his eyes. He didn't get this chick. But if she was insane enough to fall for an ego-maniac like Sasuke, she had to be confusing at the very least.

Five minutes later, they were greeted by Gaara and his sister Temari themselves. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw who the party was, but otherwise showed no surprise about the Ninja at all.

"Hey, you." Temari said to Shikamaru. "Run into any crazy Orochimaru Minions lately?"

"Not really." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Hmmm. Well, that's good. Means you finally got a brain."

"Like that'll ever happen!" Kiba laughed, slapping Shikamaru on the back. Sakura, for her part, rolled her eyes at the idiot boys. She could tell that Shikamaru liked Temari, and she was at least _trying_ to flirt with him. He was pathetic.

"So." Temari said. "Thanks for coming. C'mon. You guys look ready to keel over. I'll have Kankuro show you your rooms. We're supposed to have a meeting tomorrow to discuss the whole matter, so you have a day off." she grimaced. "You guys are brave to come. These old geezers can take hours just to decide what to have for lunch. You'll be here for a few weeks."

Sakura shrugged.

"It's our mission. Anyway, it's not like we have anything better to do, right? Don't say anything to that." she added to Kiba, who looked ready to say something to the contrary.

When Kankuro appeared at his sister's side, he whispered in her ear and then led Kiba down the hall, chatting away about things like TV and girls. Temari took Shikamaru which left Sakura and Gaara standing in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, ah," he finally said, avoiding eye contact. "Um, I guess it's this way."

"Right." Sakura said, following him.

For a while they walked in silence, then Gaara finally said:

"So, the whiner's a Chuunin now, huh?"

"Yeah. We were all surprised; it's not just you. Never thought he'd get too far in life, but he _did_ beat Temari, I guess."

"Yeah, he did." then, coming to a halt he said as if out of nowhere: "Hey, you remember that attack during the Exams?"

"Oh. Yeah." Sakura said, not sure where it was going but stopping next to him.

"I never meant to hurt you. I just lost control. It's this demon in me, and it was taking over. Happens sometimes, but I never meant to go after you."

Sakura nodded. She'd seen something similar in Naruto.

"Yeah. It's okay. I understand. No hard feelings. And, ah, sorry for attacking _you_ like I did. I got protective. Hm. Not much of an excuse, I guess."

"No, I understand. I never thought anything else." he assured her, finally meeting her eyes.

They started walking again, now with a slightly more comfortable air. Gaara knew better than to bring the subject of Sasuke up, knowing how Sakura felt about him.

"I saw your fight with the Ino girl." he said. "You did good."

"What do you mean? I lost so badly. . ."

"It was a tie." he reminded her. "And then only because she took over your mind."

Sakura smiled.

"Right. You know, while I can't pretend that I was pleased you almost killed Lee, I guess you were pretty good."

Gaara shook his head.

"It wasn't a fair fight. I've seen how he looks now."

Sakura cocked her head.

"I'm not taking sides here, but it looked pretty fair to me."

"He almost died doing that Lotus thing."

Sakura thought it had been his own choice not to forfeit, but she kept that to herself.

"Lee's tough." she said instead. "He's recovering really well. He's off the crutches, you know."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah. And you saved his life last month, so you're even, right?"

Gaara chuckled.

"I guess."

Sakura was pretty much shocked. She'd never known that Gaara could even laugh.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her expression.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

He still looked at her strangely, so she sighed and said sheepishly:

"It's just I've never heard you laugh before."

"Oh. I don't laugh that much." he said in his gravely voice.

"How come?"

"It comes with the whole sleepless nights thing. I don't see very much humor." he told her in a monotone.

"Oh. Right." Sakura said, averting her eyes.

"Um, heres your room. I think." Gaara told her.

"Thanks." Sakura said, leaning up against the door frame.

"Sure." he said, turning to walk away. Then he turned around.

"Look, this village can be tough sometimes, especially to outsiders. A lot of us still harbor a hatred of Leaf Villagers, and in their mind, Shinobi are the worst. So. . . I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything, but if I were you, I'd watch my back. I know for a fact that there's assassins all throughout the village just waiting to strike. I doubt that the Chuunin will go anywhere without Temari, and the dog boy I don't think could care less. But you're really headstrong, and I think you'd be an obvious target for them."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Thanks." she said.

"Yeah. If you need somebody to. . . you know. . . well, I'm usually free. Nobody will attack me."

"Nobody sane, at least." Sakura said dryly. Then she changed her tone to gratitude. "Thanks. I appreciate it. I really do. And I might just take you up on that offer."

She expected him to leave then, but he didn't.

"Hey, I'm probably not the best person to tell you this, but about. . . well, you know. When I saved Lee's life. When Sasuke left." he paused to see her reaction. Her face was neutral, which he guessed was a good thing. "When he left, well, I'm guessing you felt pretty betrayed."

Sakura nodded.

"Well. . . look, I know you liked him. . . a lot, I guess I'll say. And I just wanted you to know that I know what it's like to be betrayed by somebody you thought you knew and who you feel that way about, same as you."

Sakura's eyes widened again.

"_You_ do?" she asked.

"Yeah. My uncle." he said, shifting uncomfortably. "But never mind. Temari's right. You need some sleep. Lock your door, okay?"

"Sure thing." Sakura said. "'Night, Gaara. And thank you. For everything, I mean."

"Anytime." he said. She smiled at him and turned around into her room, gently shutting the door behind her.

Temari had been right. The meetings were a major pain.

"Look, I just don't think we should accept help from _Leaf Gennin._" one man was saying. "The Chuunin's bad enough, but I think we should draw a line with the _Gennin_."

"Look, you know the Leaf's state! They couldn't send over any Jonin, and I think it's damn lucky we got a Chuunin. As it is, I think these Gennin should be Chuunin." the one lady said in Kiba and Sakura's defense.

Sakura shifted in her seat. This was getting unbearable. She glanced over at Gaara, who gave her an exasperated look. He mouthed "Sorry" over to her and rolled his eyes at the old man who had objected to Sakura and Kiba's being there. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Where the hell is my sandwich?!" one man shouted. "I can't function properly without a sandwich at ten thirty AM!"

Temari, who was seated next to Shikamaru, gave him an 'I told you so' look and shook her head in frustration.

"People." she said sharply. "Aren't we kind of missing the point? Isn't this meeting supposed to be about the new ruling of the Sand Village?"

"Yeah." a middle-aged woman said. "I'm with Temari. Why don't we get back on track here, people?"

"Not without my sandwich." the man said, venom coating his voice. "I need my sandwich."

Right on cue, a girl about Konohamaru's age came rushing in with a turkey sandwich on a plate and timidly set it in front of the old geezer.

"Sorry." she whispered, barely audible. "The chef's clock is an hour behind. He thought it was nine thirty." with that, she curtsied low and practically ran from the room. On her way out, she flashed Sakura a small smile and tiny shrug, clearly thinking that the pink-haired girl had the tough job.

_Well, at least I have a little kid on my side._ Sakura thought with a smile, turning her attention back to the people at the small table. After about another hour of debating, they finally agreed to allow Sakura and Kiba to be present, probably because Gaara said very subtly if they didn't change the subject to more pressing matters and allow them to be there, he would kill them.

Only problem was that they kept trying to nominate themselves as candidates for the Kazekage, no matter how many times anybody told them that only a shinobi could actually take the title.

The day ended with little blood shed, which in itself was a miracle. Fighting back a headache almost threatening to become a migraine, Sakura walked half-blind to her room and closed the door, laying down on her bed and closing her eyes completely. Ten minutes later, her head still hurt. Groaning, she rolled onto her side and downed a couple pills to fight the pressure in her head. She leaned onto her back and closed her eyes. The heat of the desert finally getting to her, she was soon asleep. . .

_She was at the training grounds again. The place where she'd gone a lot since Sasuke had left, just to gaze up at the stars. But this time it was different. Because that boy, though his back was to her, was there, glaring up at the sky._

_"Saskue?" Sakura said, blinking and breaking into a broad grin. "Oh, Sasuke, you're back!"_

_Sasuke shrugged but otherwise gave no inclination that he'd heard her. His back was to her, and he just continued looking up at the sky, his eyes filled with hatred._

_"Saskue?" Sakura said, uncertain now. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" _

_Still, the boy who Sakura had wanted for and chased after for so long continued to ignore her, staring into space as if seeing something that she couldn't. Sakura was getting a little nervous now. Sure, Sasuke had always been aloof, but just flat out ignoring her? He hadn't done that since they were kids at the Academy. _

_"Sasuke?" Sakura said once more, her voice barely above a whisper. Timidly, she put her hand __on his shoulder and cocked her head off to one side. She felt her eyelids droop, and the familiar feeling of rejection and humiliation that she'd felt all so often at his hands washed over her._

_"Sasuke, please, say something." she begged, tears brimming in her eyes. "I haven't seen you in so long. Please, say that you're going to stay. Say you won't leave me again. Or at least that you'll take me with you this time." _

_"I've said it a million times." he said coldly, finally turning to face her. _

_"Said. . . what?" Sakura asked, biting her lip._

_"That. . . you're annoying." he said. His tone was meant to hurt, and it did. His words hurt her as if he's physically lashed out at her, and she felt herself falling once again into that bottomless pit of despair, that awful ache deep inside of her. She fell backwards, the force of his words assaulting her much horridly than he could have with his body, but then she was stopped. Gasping from the force of the tears that were cascading down her cheeks, she looked and saw that she'd landed on a surprisingly mount of sand._

_"Sand?" she whispered. _Gaara_. She thought._

_And then he was there, standing in front of her and facing Sasuke as he had in the Chuunin exams, glaring. Yet there was that other look in his eyes. The one that held a certain amount of pity and understanding. This, however, was not directed at Sasuke, but the girl he was looking back at._

_"G-Gaara?" she asked, choking on his name. "What're you. . .?"_

_And then he smiled at her, making her lose her train of thought._

_"Don't worry." he said, and for once his voice had only kindness. "I'll protect you." . . ._

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, sitting bolt upright and blinking in the dim light. "Whoa. What was that all about?" she murmured, shaking her head and swinging her legs over the bed. She walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was just beginning to set, and the desert was aflame with the bright colors of the sunset. She smiled and leaned up against the window sill, breathing in the rapidly cooling air.

"It's so pretty. . ." she sighed.

A knock sounded on the door, and Sakura quickly scrambled off the ledge, flicked on the lights, made sure her hair wasn't too messed up, and opened the door.

"Oh!" she said for the second time that night, her eyes widening. "Hey, Gaara."

Gaara stood there, shifting his weight uncomfortably and determinedly not looking at her.

"Hey." he said, looking off to the hallway. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, mystified.

"You weren't at dinner, and you looked kind of sick after that meeting. I thought you might not be feeling well." he said, his eyes now trained on the floor.

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." she said, meaning it. "I'm okay. I had this headache after the meeting, and it was almost a migraine. I slept it off, so I guess I must have missed dinner."

"Yeah." he said. "Is your head okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, surprised he would be so concerned.

"So, um." he said, still looking at their feet. "I thought I could maybe show you around the village a bit?" he cringed, expecting her to say no.

"Ah, yeah, okay." she said, turning a little pink. "Hang on a sec, okay? I want to run a brush through my hair."

"Sure." he said, his eyes widening and looking at her in shock.

Two minutes later, Sakura appeared at her doorway again, this time with the snares out of her hair and with the sides pinned up to combat the considerable heat still out there in the desert.

Gaara, eyes wide, motioned for her to follow him and he led her away from the confining walls and doors and out into the beautiful, barely illuminated desert.

Okay, this is turning out better then I thought it would. Anyway, please review, cause I want to know how this is turning out!! Please and thank you! And once again, I own nothing and support SasukeXSakura.


End file.
